Magnifique Ange
by Moonlight Drive
Summary: Roxi is just another mutant with her own problems, if all mutants had 'split personalites' that could destroy the World. She ran away years ago, staying away from her family, friends, and the man she loves. And now she has to go back, to set things right.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Roxanna Jane Lehsnherr

Nickname: Roxi Jane

Mutant name: Ares

Age: 24

Hair: Caramel brown, past shoulders. Slightly wavy

Eyes: White pupils and silver iris. When angry, gold pupils, black iris, and gold outside.

Height: 5'8

Weight: 113 lbs. Skinny, athletic body, strong. Tan and beautiful.

Personality: Sarcastic, loud, speaks her mind, seductive, smart, when she sets her mind on something it doesn't change, isn't the nicest person, doesn't like being provoked, holds grudges.

Parents: Magneto/Eric Lehsnherr and Ms. Marvel/Carol Danvers

Powers: Every mutant power. She will never die and never grow old.

Lives in Alexandroupolis, Greece.

_Logan, I need to speak with you_. A voice in my head said. I knew it was the Professor, who else would call for me? Jean? No. I started off towards Professor's office. _I wonder what this is all about_.

When I got there, Professor was sitting behind his desk, waiting for me. No one else was in the room. He made a gesture, as if to say sit down. I sat in the chair in front of the desk.

"What's this all about?" I asked. I listened for anything that he might say in my mind.

"I have a mission for you." he said calmly. I raised my eyebrow. _Is this just for me_? Usually when he speaks to me about a mission, the rest of the X-men were in here.

"What kind of mission?" I asked. His expression didn't change.

"It's very important. I need you to receive a mutant for me. To do so, I've gathered up a team of our strongest X-men to go with you." I replied. This confused me. _Why do I need a team to do this_?

"Is this mutant dangerous? He couldn't possibly be dangerous enough to require a team of strong mutants." I said, confused as I have been in a while.

"Yes, _she_ is." He said, putting emphasis on she. _A girl mutant? A powerful, dangerous, girl mutant? _"You'll be leaving in 5 minutes. I have a report on her that I wrote. I will give you it when you leave. The team is in the jet room. Go there when your ready." he said. I nodded and left the room. I headed towards my room to get my jacket.

In the Jet room, my team was waiting for me. My team included Colossus, Cyclops, Nightcrawler, Iceman, Pyro, Gambit, and Deadpool. _Why so many?_

"Do you know why you're here?" I asked. They all shook their head no. _Great! Thanks Wheels. _"Ok, just get on the jet and I'll explain." they all nodded and got on, except for gambit.

"Da, Professor tol' Remy da give ya' dis." He said, handing me a folder. Gambit and I go way back, apparently. Somehow I met him before I lost my memory and when I did lose it, he was there afterward. He's a good guy, just a bit of an obnoxious player.

I took it from him, not saying anything. I walked onto the jet, Gambit following. They were all in their seats with Cyclops at the wheel. I took one of the empty seats, Gambit taking the one across from me. Everyone was looking at me. I just ignored them and opened the folder. Inside was information on our target.

"Since no one will say anything, what are we doing here?" Pyro asked, obviously annoyed. I glared at him slightly.

"The Professor has sent us on a mission to get a mutant." I said annoyed myself. _Couldn't he have just sent me and maybe another?_

"All of this for just one mutant? They must be pretty damn special than." Deadpool said laughing

"Yes, Pool. Special. Apparently, she's very dangerous." I replied.

"She?" Gambit asked, mischief hiding in his voice. I didn't like that. Gambit is nothing but a player.

"Yes, the mutants a she. She's very powerful." I replied.

"Remy 'tink dat fo'der got sometin' in it?" Gambit said.

"Yes, _Remy_. It's her bio apparently." I said. _Good guess, Cajun. _What's so dangerous about her?

"Well, read it den." He said. I growled. I opened it and inside was a picture. It was taken out in public. The girl was turned sideways kind of, so it was hard to make out. She had light brown hair, but what got me was her eyes. Even though I could barely make it out, and I know the others couldn't, I could tell her eyes were silver. What was different was that her pupils were white. She was beautiful. Before I could stare anymore, Remy took it from my hand. I looked at him and growled.

"Mmm, Magnifique Ange." Gambit said. _Hmm, French? _He started passing the picture around. The men's face when they seen her was priceless. They all looked shocked and I guess I did too. I mean how could something so beautiful and innocent be that dangerous? It bothered me.

"How could such a sveet angel be so dangerous?" Nightcrawler asked. He sounded so surprised.

"I don't know, Kurt." I replied. This is so different than any find and receive mission I've been on. I looked back at the folder. It had information about her. Such as her name, age, location, etc.. All the men were looking at me, waiting. I sighed and began speaking.

"Her name is Roxanna Jane, umm, no last name written. She's 24. Her location is some town in Greece. Alexandroupolis?" I said. Okay, so she's far away.

"Continue. What's her power?" Pyro said, impatiently but excitingly. I looked at him. When I looked down at her power, my eyes widened.

"Umm, she doesn't have one specific power. Uh, she has every mutant ability and more. She's very, very powerful." I'm sure my voice gave away how I feel. "She's dangerous. She's killed a lot of people. Humans and mortals alike. Wow." I whispered the last part. I laid the folder in my lap and leaned my head back. The men looked shocked and scared slightly.

"What are we going to do? What if she wants to fight? She could easily kill all of us in a matter of seconds." Iceman said. He sounded very worried. _Poor kid._

"Listen, everything will be okay, Bub. Hopefully she won't fight. The Professor didn't seem so worried when he was talking to me. Maybe, when I tell her the Professor sent us, she won't fight." I said, reassuring him. The rest of the men, looked just as worried as Bobby. I don't think they've ever been in a situation like this before.

"On to Greece, One Eye." I said, referring to Cyclops. He glared at me. I could tell because his face tightened. I laughed and settled into my seat to await the landing.


	2. Chapter 2

We arrived at a huge apartment building. It was very well kept. According to the information Strom sent us, this is where she lives. It's about 8:00 am here and the town seems very quiet. Nightcrawler teleported us one by one to the top floor. Her room was the one of the two on that floor. Scott pointed out which one was hers. Nightcrawler teleported inside the room and unlocked the door. The 7 of us outside the room entered.

Just from the inside, any person with eyes could tell that this girl had money. It was nice and very clean, like the X-Mansion. Everything was in perfect place, not a thing moved. It was sort of like the objects were never touched. I walked around a bit, looking through all the rooms. A living area, a kitchen, a bathroom, a bedroom, a dinning room. There was one room I had not entered, because I could feel a presence from it. I quieted the men, and slowly opened the door. It was a bedroom. I could see two people in the bed.

One, was a man. Short brown hair, tan skin, muscles. Obviously, he didn't live here. There was no stuff that would belong to him. By looking at the two, you could tell what they done hours before we got here. They were both naked.

The other, was a woman. The girl we are supposed to get. She was lying on her stomach, so I couldn't see her face. All I could see was here naked back. She had a tattoo on it. With a closer inspection the tattoo was a picture of a battle. It had people, immortals maybe, angels, and demons, from what I could tell. It was a bloody scene.

Slowly and noiselessly, I snuck over to the bed. The men were behind me, guarding the door and watching. I ejected my claws on one hand, as I reached the man's side of the bed. This should be easy, since he wasn't touching her. Quickly, I put my hand over his mouth, so he wouldn't scream as he woke. His eyes opened wide. I could tell he was about to scream. I moved my claws towards my lips.

"Shhh." I said quietly. I picked him up off the bed and shoved him towards his clothes lying on the floor. He quickly put them on. "Get out of here." I whispered to him. He started towards the door. I motioned for Nightcrawler to follow him. He followed. I looked over towards the bed. She hadn't woken. I crept over to here. I slowly reached my hand towards her, but before I could touch her. She grabbed my arm. I gasped, startled.

She pushed me away from her and stretched. Finally she turned over and I could see her face. The first thing I noticed was her odd, but beautiful eyes. Her messy hair framed her face perfectly. He perfect nose, big beautiful lips. Perfection, if I had ever seen it.

I felt the bed adjust. _Finally. _One night stands are slightly complicated. I mean you meet them, they think they have a chance with you, you sleep with them, then you have to wait and see if they'll leave. I was beginning to think that he'd never leave. Yes, he was utterly handsome, but not the kind of guy that I would stay with for more than a few days. I sensed that it was around 8:00-ish. _Uhhh, mornings are bad._

Okay, something's not right. I thought the man-meat left. Yes, he left. There's other people here. 8 people. Men. Mutants? _Okay, don't move. Pretend your sleeping. _I sensed one of the men move towards me. I sniffed the air quietly, catching his scent. He is a mutant, so the rest of them have to be. I sniffed a bit more, getting the scents of the other men. One of them, I noticed, I've smelled before. _Who the hell?! _My mind snapped back to the one moving towards me. He was right beside me now. His arm, reaching out to touch me. Quickly, I grabbed his forearm, with an iron grip.

He jerked back, trying to get my hold off. It didn't work. Using my power, I shocked the living hell out of him. He kept trying to jerk away, but I wouldn't let him. I felt something scrap my hand, I leaned up, quickly, looking at what cut me. They were metal claws. _Wow. _They look very familiar. Ah, I know. Adamantium. Stryker. I brought my attention back to the man. He was very handsome. He had brown hair that was styled very oddly, he had brown eyes that, at this moment, held pain. He looked scruffy and mean, but apparently, he's not that tough. I let go of him, realizing just how long I had been shocking him. He fell back into the wall.

I leaned up completely, the cover was around me, since I was naked. I continued to look at him, before I turned my attention to the other men in the room. They all looked so different from each other. One of them was blue and he had a tail. There was some kind of markings all over his body. Beside him stood a very tall man. His ability was turning his skin into a type of metal, since, well, his skin was covered in a type of metal. He looked mean, but I could tell he wasn't. Standing beside him was a guy that was way shorter than he was. He had dark brown hair that was messy. He had on some kind of weird glasses that covered both his eyes completely. They looked very high tech. Beside him was a very good looking guy. He had short blonde hair and had on a red and black outfit. Also, by his side, was a Katana. Beside him, was two younger looking boys. The taller one had short blonde hair and the shorter one had messy brown hair. The brunette one had a lighter, flicking it. Open, close, open, close. Very annoying. The last one, was away from the group, in the corner. He was very, very handsome. He had this messy looking light brown hair and these enticing red and black eyes. Mesmerizing. He had on a long brown trench coat and had a deck of cards in his hands. Very nice. I looked back at the claw man. He was staring at me, still.

"What do you think you are doing here?" I growled. Nobody, and I repeat, nobody, comes into my home without my say so. He still just stared at me, in fact, they all were. I growled again. "Answer me." Finally the claw man snapped out of his trance.

"Uh, we came to, uh, get you." he said quietly. I laughed. The last person who tried to _come get me_, well, let's just say he was able to be in more than one place at one time. I cocked my head to the side as I stared at the man.

"And just who sent you to get me, Mr. Logan or should I say Wolverine." I asked, amused. He cleared his throat. He looked very confused. He didn't answer me, but asked a question of his own.

"How do you know my name?" he growled at me. Oh, now we're getting angry? I laughed.

"Hmm, how do I know your name? I guess I'm psychic," I laughed, but then I got serious. "Now, answer my damned question." He stared at me for a minute before answering.

"Professor Charles Xavier. He told us he needed to see you. He said to mention him and that you would know." Charles? I haven't seen him in such a long time. I miss him. A smile started to grow on my face. I looked down at Logan. At least I know he won't try to do anything stupid, like attempt to hurt me. I stood up, the covers still around me. I walked past the men and towards my bathroom. I stopped and turned around to look at them.

"I'm going to shower. I want all of you out of my room. You can make yourself at home in the living room. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen," I looked at them. They just stood where they was. "Go!" I said louder. They all hurried out of my room. The last one to go was the handsome one with the cards. He looked at me before he left. God, he looks so familiar. I turned to enter the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

_**After my shower, I walked into my room and towards my closet and dresser. I Pulled a bra and a pair of panties out of the dresser before going into my closet. Finally, I grabbed a pair of low rise, light washed, jeans, a strapless, blue top, and a black leather jacket. I looked through my shoes before deciding with a pair of black pumps. I got dressed before heading out the door.**_

_**All the men were in the living room. Only one decided to use the kitchen. The blonde one with the Katana. He seemed like he was the funny one in the group. When I entered, they all looked at me. I ignored them and walked into the kitchen, brushing against Logan as I went. He followed me in. I grabbed a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. I turned around to face him. I just looked at him as he stared at me. I shook my head and walked out. **_

_**I sat down in a chair and looked at all the men. They were all quite handsome, even the blue man. Logan came out of the kitchen a few seconds later. He walked over towards me and raised his eyebrows as if he wanted me to answer him. I was confused.**_

"_**What?" I asked. He growled at me, thinking I was messing with him. I smiled, just to upset him more.**_

"_**Are you going with us or not? Or are we going to have to force you?" He growled at me. I didn't answer him, just looked at him like he was stupid. "Answer me. I don't have time for your stupid games. I suggest you willingly come with us. I wouldn't want to mess up that pretty face of yours." He finished, ejecting his claws. That's when I lost it. I jumped out of my chair and tackled him into the wall. **_

_**I had my hand around his neck, chocking him. He was suspended in the air by at least a foot. He really pissed me off. The other men were doing nothing to help him, but, I mean it's not like they could. **_

__

_**I couldn't breath. Her tiny little hand held a death grip around my neck. Clawing at her hand done nothing. I couldn't get my hand close enough to her to stab her. For the first time since she tackled me, I looked at her face. It was stunningly beautiful, even if she was trying to kill me. But as always, her eyes drew me in, but this time they were different. They weren't the normal white and silver, but they were now black and gold. The pupil was gold, as was the outside, and the iris was black. She just keeps getting stranger and stranger. I snapped out of it and went back to trying to get her to let go.**_

_**She laughed, a melodiously laugh. I looked at her strangely through all the pain. She smiled at me menacingly. She laughed some more. What is her problem?**_

"**Now, now, Logan. We wouldn't want to try an harm me. There's two reasons why. Reason number one, you would try and harm me, but only end up dieing in the end. Reason number 2, why would you want to hurt the only person who can tell you about your past. Huh, Logan? Or should I say James?" She said darkly, yet she was amused. She knows about my past? How? **

**When I said that last little part, his expression went straight to confusion. I laughed and dropped him. I walked back over to the chair I was sitting in before. I watched him as he recovered. Slowly he made his way over to me. He stood in front of me, just staring intently at me. **

"**How would you know about my past?" He said quietly, trying not to upset me. I smiled at him. "Did I know you?" I laughed.**

"**No, you didn't. I know your past because I can read every inch of your mind. And because I know people." I said quietly. His past was slightly sad, but not really.**

"**Will you tell me what happened?" he asked me, well, more like begged me. The other men were surprised. I take it he doesn't ever beg?**

"**Yes, but not yet. In time. As for your question from earlier, yes I will go with you. Willingly. Charles and I have some… catching up to do." I said, getting up. I walked back into my room and grabbed my purse and my cell phone. I skipped back into the living room. Everyone was still sitting down. I looked at them and raised my eyebrows.**

"**Are we going or not?" I asked, slightly annoyed. They all jumped up really quickly. They started heading towards the front door. "Wait!"**

**They all stopped and stared at me. I just realized I didn't know any of these people's names. I mean, I could figure it out if I read their mind, but that would be an invasion of privacy. I wouldn't want anyone doing that to me.**

"**Before we go, I need to know your names. To start this introduction thing, I'm Roxanna but call me Roxi." I said looking at the men. They didn't seem surprised. I'm sure they already knew my name. I pointed at the blue man. "Let's start with you." he looked nervous for a moment.**

"**I'm Kurt Wager." Hmm, accent. German? I've heard of him. I've probably heard of everyone here. I just couldn't put a face to the names.**

"**Nightcrawler. Teleportation, enhanced abilities, flexibility, wall sticky thing." I pointed at the tall guy.**

"**Piotr Rasputin." He's defiantly Russian. I nodded my head.**

"**Colossus. Organic Steel skin, strength, stamina, durability." I pointed at glasses boy.**

"**Scott Summers." **

"**Cyclops. Optic energy beams." Next I pointed to Katana boy.**

"**Wade Wilson." He said in a cocky voice, smirking at me. I laughed. I believe I will get along with him very well.**

"**Deadpool. Immortal, healing factor, enhanced abilities, teleportation, expert swordsman. Telepathic immunity, hmm, we'll see about that." I smirked back at him. He cracked a smile.**

"**You got that right, baby." I laughed. **_**Cocky bastard. **_**I pointed to the young blonde. **

"**Bobby Drake."**

"_**Robert**_** Drake. Iceman. Ice manipulation, turn moisture into ice, enhanced abilities." I nodded and pointed at the other young boy.**

"**Your turn lighter boy." He frowned.**

"**John Allerdyce." He said dully. I smirked.**

"_**St. **_**John. Nice name, Pyro. Hmm, fire manipulation?" I laughed. He could only manipulate it, not create it. I pointed at the shady card dealer. The familiar one.**

"**Remy LeBeau." **


	4. Chapter 4

Once he spoke, my smirk faded. My happy mood turned to anger. I walked strait over to him and slapped him. Everyone was surprised. He just looked at me.

"What the here do you think you're doing here?" I hissed at him. This bastard said he'd never come back, never talk to me again.

"Remy's 'ere 'cause he was tol' to come ge' a lil' beau'iful angel." He stated, in his addicting Cajun accent. I frowned at him. I shook my head violently and slapped him again.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. What are you doing here? We agreed that I never wanted to see your fucking face ever again." I said, feeling the tears welling up in my eyes. He started to reach for me. I jerked back, shaking my head. I turned around and went into my bedroom. I locked the door. _I can't believe this_. The tears couldn't be held back no longer. I let them fall from my eyes. My legs gave out and I fell in front of the door. I sat there sobbing for over a minute before getting up and heading to my bathroom. I could hear them arguing in the living room. I sighed. I always seem to start stuff.

My reflection in the mirror looked horrid. My makeup was running down my cheeks from my eyes. My eyes were red, too. _Great. _I re-did all my makeup, so at least I looked a little better. _Ah, cheer up. You get to see Uncle Charles_. That put a small smile on my face. I exited the bathroom and picked up the stuff that I dropped (purse and phone). I checked myself in the mirror once more before I went back into the living room.

When I entered, the little-over-a-whisper-arguing stopped. They all turned their attention to me. I seen Remy step forward. He was going to say something, but I threw my hand up as if to say 'shut up', which worked. I looked at Logan.

"Lead the way." I said quietly. He nodded and exited the room. I followed, as did the other men. I sensed that Remy was in the back. _Might as well have a little fun. _Using my mind, I made Remy trip over his own feet. Remy hit the floor hard. Everyone, besides me, stopped and looked back. I laughed slightly to myself. Logan looked at me, hearing my laugh. Once he figured it out, he smirked at me. I smiled and we continued walking.

We arrived at our destination not to long after that. I realized we were going by air. I gasped, this was a very nice jet, and I believe I have seen it somewhere before.

"All aboard the….X-JET!" Deadpool yelled out. I laughed. I got on and picked out a seat. And guess, out of all 8 men, sat by me? Remy. He just won't fucking stop. I gave him and annoyed look. He smirked his I'm-a- player smirk. _Asshole. _I looked away and nearly jumped out of my seat.

On the other side of me was Wade. He's very skilled, I didn't even hear him sit down. Of course, I was occupied with a prick. I smiled at him and he smirked back. Hmm, this gave me an idea. I glanced back at Remy, seeing he was looking at us. I turned my attention to Wade.

"Hey, Wade." I said flirtatiously. He grinned. And that's how it started. My plan to piss Remy off. The entire ride, we said sweet, flirtatious things to each other. _Sweet nothings._ The entire time I could feel Remy's anger and jealousy building up. I believe everyone else could feel it radiating off him too. No woman has ever turned down Remy, other than me, 6 years ago.

I left my family at age 16 and went out on my own. I mean it's not like I couldn't protect myself. I moved down to New Orleans for a fresh start. Everything was good. I got a job at a bar with my fake ID. I had been working there for nearly a year and a half, I was 17. One day while I was working late, the most handsome man I had ever seen walked into the bar. I stopped staring once he noticed me. I went back to work thinking nothing could nor would ever happen, but oh how I was wrong.

He came and sat down at the bar. Everyone else was busy, and I was the only at the bar, so I just had to be the one to serve him. I slowly made my way over to him. He was watching me the whole way. He didn't notice me, noticing him.

"What can I get you?" I said, gaining back my confidence. He didn't say anything. I looked around, slightly annoyed. I repeated my question but with more force. He looked up startled as if he didn't know what was happening.

"Uh, Rum an' Coke, Cherie." He had one of the thickest Cajun accents, I've heard while living in New Orleans. And he speaks French, or at least some of it. I went and got his drink. I could feel his eyes burning a whole in my back. I quickly finished and brought him his drink. He paid the money and I started to walk away, but his hand grabbed my arm. I was startled. I could see his entire past. He's a mutant. I could see his entire life flashing before my eyes. _Thieves Guild? Can't trust any of them. _He's been through a lot of bad things. I could feel all his anger and pain being injected into my head. I couldn't stand it anymore. I jerked my arm out of his grasp. He looked startled. It's not his fault, he didn't know what was going on.

"Sorry, Remy jus' wan' ta know da Magnifique Ange's name?" He said. _Beautiful Angel_. I shook my head, clearing my thought.

"Uh, Roxanna Jane." I replied quietly. Why am I giving this guy my name? Well, it is just a name, nothing to important. Or is it? I snapped out of it.

"Remy LeBeau. Got a las' name, Roxi?" he said. I gulped, and shook my head. He looked interested.

"Hm, no las' name? Eve'one got a las' name." he kept pushing it. I smirked.

"Maybe I do. Maybe I don't. But that's not important." I said, walking away. That wasn't the last time I seen Remy, in fact, he came back every night after that until I gave in an went out and had dinner with him. After that, we went out almost everyday after I got off work. I completely fell head over heels for him. It lasted about a year. I remember that day, just like I remembered the first day we meet.

It was late and I had just gotten off work and was heading home. I hadn't ate yet, so I stopped by some restaurant. As I was leaving I seen two people in the alleyway, I usually go through to get home quicker. I know what you're thinking. An alleyway? What the hell!? Do you wanna get raped!? But come one, I'm a mutant with kick ass powers. Anyway, I continued down the alley and as I came close to the two people, who were all over each other by the way, I stopped. It was Remy. I couldn't stop the tears from coming.

"Asshole." I whispered. Using my mind, I yelled profanities in his head, calling him every horrible thing I could think of. He turned around, but fell. When he looked up, he seen me. He started to say something, but I shook my head and ran back to my place. After that, I packed anything that I would need because I was leaving the next morning. He came by that night, trying to apologize but I just dismissed him. I told him to stay somewhere else and that I never wanted to see him again. Which until now, stayed true.


	5. Chapter 5

"Were here." I looked up and seen Scott leaving the Captain's Seat. Wade and I had talked the entire flight, which really wasn't that long, maybe less than an hour, and Remy, well, Remy was furious. It was perfect. _Although, I do feel kind of guilty, but he deserved it right? I mean he showed his face after what he done to me and after I specifically told him not to. _I just let my thoughts ramble as I exited the Jet with Wade, Remy following close behind.

"Cherie, slow down. Remy wan' ta' tal' wit' ya." Remy's voice said behind me. I just ignored him and walked faster. The group of men departed leaving Logan, Remy, and me. Logan was by my side with Remy not to far behind.

"The Professor wants to see you in his office as soon as possible." Logan told me before walking off. I sighed angrily. _Why'd he have to walk off and leave me with this? _Remy called my name as I walked off. Before I knew it, I was slammed up against a wall. An arm pushed against my throat and a body pushed against my own. I growled.

"Get off me, LeBeau." I ordered, my voice low and dark. He just stared at me blankly. I struggled but he didn't let up, but pushed harder. I don't want to hurt him badly, but I'm really starting to consider it.

"Please, jus' tal' wit' Remy, Ange." He begged, never taking his eyes off me. I hate it when he begged, that's when he used his charm to get what he wants. I shook my head and tried to remove his arm, but no such luck. 'Please, Ange. Please 'ere Remy out." I sighed. Ok my choices are either hurt him severely to be released or listen to him. Choice one would just make my powers active, which I don't really want, but it would save me a lot of trouble. Choice two would give me nothing but trouble. All he would do is explain that he was sorry that he cheated on me and to give him a second chance, that he would never do it again, but it would keep my powers more dormant. I nodded.

"Ok. You have 5 minutes." I said. He didn't start talking right away, but instead just stared at me. "4 minutes and 55 seconds." As soon as the words left my mouth, his lips attacked mine. I was shocked. I expected a lot of things from Remy but this, this just wasn't one of them. I didn't respond at first, I just stood there, letting it happen. Then I gave in. I gave into the kiss that win me over all those years ago. All those years ago when I loved him and would have killed for this kiss. I didn't realize what I was doing. I just let go, wanting nothing more than this. The pressure on my neck loosened and soon his arms were around my waist, one hand slowly creeping up the front of my shirt. Somehow, not under my free will, my hands made their way around his neck, tangling in his hair. _No! This isn't right! I don't want this! _Or do I? _No!_

"No!" I yelled and all of a sudden he was on the other side of the room, hitting a wall. After the impact I heard him groan as he stood up. "No. I will not go through this again." He glared at me. I could feel the hurt, anger, the pain radiating off him, being directed at me.

"No? Wha' da ya mean no? Wha' da' ya mean ya don' wan' ta go throug' dat again? Go throug' wha'? Lovin' someone' again?" He questioned, his tone angry and his accent stronger. He started making his way towards me. I shook my head and threw my hand up, stopping him from nearing me.

"I mean I will not go through the pain again. The pain and hurt you caused me. You cheated on me and thought I wouldn't find out." I said loudly. I could feel the tears pricking at my eyes, threatening to fall. He opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off. "No, Remy. I don't want to hear it. All your going to say is that you didn't mean to. That it was an accident and that you weren't in you r right mind, that you didn't know what you were doing. Am I right?" He didn't reply, only looked down. I laughed. "You're pathetic, Remy LeBeau, pathetic. I can't believe I ever wasted my time on you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be." I finished and walked off towards Charles' office. I could sense Remy slowly following me. I just shook my head, before entering Charles' office.

When I entered, Charles wasn't the only one present. Logan, Scott, and women and a man I didn't recognize. The woman was dark skinned and had solid white hair. It looked… different. The man was, well, blue and furry and dressed in a suit. _Odd._ I shut the door, just to hear I re-open and see Remy enter the room. A smile lit up on Charles face. I returned it and leaned down to hug him.

"Uncle Charlie! I missed you." I said as I squeeze him. He laughed as he returned the hug.

"I missed you, too, Roxanna." Charles said. I smiled and pulled away from him. The people in the room was staring, not saying a word. I glared at all 5 of them. Silently screaming fuck off. I believe they all got the message, they all turned away.

"Roxi, I believe you already know Logan and Scott." I nodded but didn't look at them. "This is Ororo Munroe, or Storm. She's a teacher here." _Storm_ smiled and stepped forward to shake my hand. Not wanting to upset Uncle Charles, I shook her hand as a fake smile pressed on my lips. She looked wary as she stepped back. "And this is Hank McCoy."

"Secretary of Mutant Affairs. I know who you are." I said. Hank smiled and stepped forward and shook my hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Charles has told me much about you." He said, stepping back. I heard Logan whisper something along the lines of _'yeah, pleasure to meet you.' _I smirked at both of them. Logan's eyes widened a bit, surprised I heard him. I turned my attention back to Hank.

"Well, I hope he hasn't told you _too_ much." I said. I stared at the small group until a movement behind me broke my trance. I spun around only to see Remy by my side. I growled and pushed him a bit before taking my place at Uncle Charles side. I looked down at him as I spoke.

"May I ask, Uncle, as to why I was brought here? Is something wrong?" I asked, needing to know the answers. I mean, he had to have a reason to bring me back to this horrid country of discrimination and hate. I was perfectly fine where I was. Charles looked at bit worried, as if he didn't want to tell me. I eyed him, trying to breach his mind, but not wanting to harm him, I failed. "Answer me." I whispered, my voice harsh and cold. How could he do this to me? He knows that I cannot be here in the states. Not since, well, not since what happened between myself and my parents.

"Roxanna, please have a seat." Was the only words spoken from his mouth. I obliged and took a seat, not without narrowing my eyes. "Roxi, do you remember Jean Grey. She was a student of mine when you was here." I snarled. How could I forget that bitch. She tried to make my life hell at the mansion but all she got was pain in return. She had attempted physical fights with me and wound up half dead. I glared at Uncle Charles, not meaning to take my anger out on him.

"How could I forget." I hissed. I felt 4 pairs of eyes burn into me. Those eyes belonging to the newcomers and Scott and Logan. Remy already knew about my history with Jean. Logan's and Scott's gaze was intense. _Ahhhh._ I understand. Scott is Jean's husband and Logan is her lover. Who would have thought she was a whore?

"Last year, Jean sacrificed herself to save the X-Men. We all thought she was dead. But, somehow her powers had wrapped her in a telekinetic cocoon of some sort, saving her from the crushing waters of Alkali Lake. Scott's powers had disturbed the cocoon, bringing her from the lake. Her powers, also known as the Phoenix, nearly killed Scott and herself. We brought her back here, but she left. The Phoenix taking over." Charles explained. I was confused. What the hell did this have to do with me? I have nothing to do with her. They can get her back if they want her.

"That does not answer my question as to why I am here." I stated, wanting an actual answer.

"We need you to help bring her back. Bring Jean back not the Phoenix. With her full powers unleashed and not knowing how to control them, she could destroy the entire world. You can stop her." I growled and started to protest but was cut off by Charles. "Please, Roxanna, for me." He begged. I couldn't say no to him. My expression dropped and he knew I had given in.

"On one condition. I will do this as long as my _Father_ is not involved." I said. As soon as the words left my mouth, an odd gleam appeared in Charles' eyes. I knew what he was thinking. I stood sharply and looked down at Charles.

"Goodbye, Charles." I turned to leave but the door was blocked. Logan, Scott, and Remy stood in front of it. Their expression told me that they wasn't moving without a fight. I growled and moved into a fighting position.

"Roxanna, please. Listen to me. Your father will be into this, but only to get to Jean. He's trying to destroy the entire human race and he needs Jean to do so." Charles spoke in a calm voice. I spun around and snarled at him.

"Let him have Jean, I could care less. If he destroys the human race than so be it. What have they done for me? Nothing." I yelled. I have never yelled at Charles before but there's a first time for everything. His calm expression never changed.

"Roxanna, please. We can't do this alone. You do not have to be near your father, Jean is not with him yet. We just have to get to her before he does. Then you will not have to face him. I know how he hurt you, but I need your help." Charles pleaded. I looked down at him and peered into his eyes, seeing his soul. I've never seen him like this. So scared and pleading. It frightens me. Uncle Charles was supposed to be a strong one in my family. _Like my mother and father._ I looked around at all the other faces. Storm looked frightened, as if I was going to do something I shouldn't. Hank looked the same way. Logan and Scott looked determined but I could sense the fear deep in their hearts. When I looked towards Remy, my heart broke. His expression showed one of worry and regret. His emotions were tense. He felt one thing than felt another. Love, worry, regret, pain, hate, hurt. For once, I felt bad for him. _Did I cause this?_ I could feel the pricking of tears. I blinked many time. _No. I will not cry. This does not call for that. _I turned back towards my _Uncle._

"Ok. I will help you retrieve Jean, but I will not help you kill my father." I said, lowly. Charles looked surprise. I don't know if it was because I agreed or because of what I said. His next words answered my question.

"Roxanna, I don't want to kill your father. I care about him. He's my greatest friend, like my brother." Charles said, softly. I nodded and leaned down to hug him. "We leave in an hour. I sensed Jean at what used to be her home. Logan, Storm, you, and I will head out to there." He finished. I obliged and made my way to the door. Logan and Scott still blocked it.

"You going to move or am I going to have to make you move." I seethed. These people are really getting on my nerves. They didn't budge and inch. I growled and grabbed the front of each of their shirts. I pulled them close and was about to yell before I was cut off.

"That's enough. Scott, Logan let her through. Roxanna, release them." Storm's voice rose. I let them go slowly, and they done what they was told. I glared at Storm before leaving the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Slowly, I made my way up the stairs. I was so worn out, that I didn't feel the presence stalking me from behind. I knew where my room was. It was were it had always been. The farthest room on the third story, right beside what now is Scott's office. It's away from all the other dorms. After trudging my way, I finally made it. When I opened the door, I realized, nothing had changed. My room was different from the rest of the dorms. It was actually my room. Permanently. The walls were the same hardwood as in the rest of the dorms, but the carpet was a deep green color. The rest of the decorations matched it. I walked in and dropped whatever I had in the floor and curled up on my bed. I was almost asleep until I heard the door open. I lolled my head over to the side, towards the door. Standing in the doorway was none other than Remy.

"What do you want?" I asked, annoyed that he disturbed what could have been my sleep. He didn't answer, but instead made his way towards my bed. I didn't move. I didn't care.

"Remy jus' c'me ta 'ay he was so'y. I ne'er mean' ta hur' ya eva and I kno' ya don' wan' ta e'r dis, bu' I jus' wan'ed ta le' ya kno'. I wan'ed ta te' ya dat I sti' lov' ya an' dat wi' neva eva chan'e." Remy said. His tone was one of pain. I knew that he wasn't lying. Remy wouldn't lie, well, couldn't lie to me. I always know. I didn't know how to react, this was just to much, actually hearing him say this. He didn't say anything else and he didn't give me time to respond. He just stood and moved towards the door.

"I lov' ya, Roxanna." Remy said as he closed my door.

I stood up from my bed, knowing I couldn't sleep for the awaiting hour. I trudged to my bathroom for a nice, hot shower. The warmth always sooths my thoughts and my muscles. I stripped off my clothes, after turning the 'hot' all the way up. It felt so nice when I stepped in, the scalding water not bothering me a bit, but soothing me instead. I leaned against the wall, thinking about today. Never would I have thought this would happen. I mean, I love Uncle Charles, but after the family incident, I just couldn't do it anymore. Charles and Remy in one day. Charles was one thing, but Remy was a whole other story. He broke my heart after I pledged myself to him. I knew that he was the other half to my heart, but, apparently, he didn't care. He broke it and left me hurting.

I don't know what came over me, but I collapsed, crying as I hit the ground. Why does everything have to happen to me? I was doing good in Greece. Why did they have to come ruin it all. It just seems like whenever I was around other mutants, mutants I know and don't know, something bad always happens. People die, humans and mutants. It's just to big a risk.

Sighing, I stood, letting the water mix with my tears, running them away. _Ok, I have to do this quick. _The quicker I get Jean, the quicker I leave, though, I will have to find a new place to live. Charles and that stupid Cerebro. I always forget about it and never block myself from it. I bet that if I can get in there, I can tamper with it, make it so I can't be found.

I didn't realize how long I had been it the shower. When I got out I realized I only had 15 minutes left. I hurried and changed into a pair of tight fitted jeans and a tight white top. I threw on some boots and left. I walked out, knowing that when Charles said I had an hour, it really meant that I had about 30 or 40 minutes. The 'hour' itself meant the traveling involved. I ran down the halls, knowing to find the garage. I made it there in no time, dodging kids on my way. When I got there, Charles, Logan, and 'Storm' were waiting by a car.

"Sorry I'm late." I said, walking towards the slick, black car. Charles nodded, knowing what I was thinking. I got what seemed like an angry feeling and a glare as I walked past Logan. I couldn't help but smirk. Logan helped the Professor into the passenger seat. Without him knowing, I picked the keys out of Logan's pocket. Sliding in next to the Professor, I hear Logan growl from the inside. Apparently, he didn't want to make a fuss, no matter how much I did, so he slid in the back seat next to Storm. Smirking, I took out from the garage.

Then I felt it. Something bad. My stomach tightened, hurting badly. I gripped the stirring wheel tighter, my knuckles turning white. I blocked my thoughts from Charles, not wanting him to know. Something bad was going to happen. Something very bad. For once in my life, I was truly terrified. I was with someone I cared about, going to meet someone I cared about. I hated not knowing. Not knowing who was going to get hurt, but every time I wished it was me. I felt a hand grip my shoulder and I jerked my head around. Logan's hand was on my shoulder while his eyes were staring intently. Wolverine. I get it. He's like an animal, and an animal can smell the emotions. I nodded towards him as if to say 'everything is fine'. Logan got the message and released my shoulder.

I continued driving, accelerating without knowing it. I could feel the 3 pairs of eyes burning into my flesh. Their emotions were flowing into me, all the confused, worried, and angry emotions going from one end of me to the other. Then I felt the push. I knew what it was but shrugged it off. But it happened again and again. After the third time I snapped.

"Stay out of my mind." I growled, turning to Charles. His attention was on me before I turned. I could feel my eyes changing to the darkness I tried so hard to kill. Charles normal calm emotion started to fade, only to be replaced with one of fear. I didn't want him to be afraid of me, but he asked for it. "You are pushing it, Charles. I should not even be here, but I am, for you. I do not have to help you. I can always leave or I can even help your enemy. So, if you want my help, I suggest you stay the fuck out of my mind."

A strong hand gripped my shoulder. Doing the only thing that seemed rational at the moment, I turned around and glared at Logan. He let out an almost inaudible growl that threw me over the top. In a matter of seconds, Logan was chocking, being held against the seat by an invisible force. Storm was leaned over trying to pull at the invisible force, only to be brought into the fight herself. Both mutants were slowly suffocating to death. _Roxanna Jane Lehsnherr. Release them. _Being in this state, my mind was vulnerable. But that voice drew back my rational side. I released them as I was told. My eyes didn't change color, but they were slowly starting.

"Roxanna, you need to keep your mind stable. If you don't, Ares will get the best of you." Charles said in a strong voice. He knew what he was talking about, but I had this handled. He just pushed my limit and my limit's out of practice. I haven't been around a group of mutants in a while. The last time I met with a group, I was in Russia and, well, they didn't live very long.

"My mind is stable." I managed to hiss. I heard Logan snort from behind me.

"You call that stable?" Logan said, laughing without humor. I growled and turned, getting ready to lunge. But that rational voice in the back of my head started talking to me. _Calm down. Do you want to give him a reason to call you unstable? Don't. You'll get your chance at him later, but not now._ I let out a frustrated sigh and turned back to the road.

"Stay out of my head and I will stay calm." I said, never taking my eyes off the road. This is going to be a long ride.


	7. Chapter 7

And a long ride it was. It seemed to take longer than it should have. Of course that may have been for the fact that I could hear Logan breathing in my ear and Charles slightly probing at my mind. Ignoring something like that is very, very hard to do. But, I refrained from another outbreak just long enough to reach the Grey's residence. When I pulled up, the Brotherhood was already there. _Better now than later._ Logan and Storm was the first ones out, getting Charles wheelchair in the process. I didn't want to get out, but instead take off down the street. I felt a gentle touch on my right hand, which still had a knuckle-white death grip on the steering wheel. I glanced down to see Charles hand.

"It will be alright, Roxanna. I promise." Those last two words really got to me. I knew something terrible was going to happen, and I now knew who it was going to happen to. I started to say something, but was cut off my Logan pulling Charles from the passenger seat. Getting over my angry and regretful feelings, I released the steering wheel and stepped out of the car slowly. The trio was already talking to someone I wished to never see.

"Ah, look at what we have here? I can't believe you found her, Charles." Eric said to Charles, as if I wasn't even there. I growled and stepped forward. The small smirk never left Eric's face as I did so.

"Leave her be, Eric." Charles warned, but Eric seemed to ignore his warning and continued on.

"You was actually able to bring this ungrateful child out of that hole she was confined in. I'm impressed." Eric continued. I growled again and pushed past Logan. I was now right up in Eric's face. His expression didn't change once, which only made me angrier. _He doesn't think I will do anything. What does he know?_ Out of the corner of my eye, I could see his four recruits move forward slightly.

"I will rip you to pieces without even thinking twice. It could happen quickly and in a matter of seconds, but I would rather it be slowly and painfully, taking hours. Piece by piece." I hissed quietly towards him. I could feel his confident emotion falling slowly into one of fear. Something in his eyes changed. They lost there striking blue-green and faded to a dark blue.

"You wouldn't be able to. I have my enforcers behind me, but most importantly, you still have a heart. One that still holds old emotions." Eric whispered. I knew, in some way, he was right. But right now, I wasn't completely in control. So, now matter what emotional ties I had towards him, they wouldn't equal to Ares' power, his brute force. But even the rational part of me wanted nothing more than to hurt this old, frail man in front of me.

"I don't give a fuck about your enforcers. They have nothing on me. The girl you used to know has disappeared and she will never be found. Another force, one that was always there but buried deep inside, has taken her place. I am not that girl who wouldn't stick up for herself or anybody else. She hasn't been here since she left all those years ago. So, don't underestimate me, Eric. You will regret it if you do." I said loudly. My eyes were turning back to that burning hate color. The one I try so hard to conceal. The one that's been getting the best of me lately. Eric didn't respond to me, but instead looked past me, down at Charles.

"Come now, Charles. I believe we have an old friend to visit." Eric said this as he walked away. Charles followed behind, but not without speaking first.

"I want you three to stay here. Do not follow me." He said and started to role away, but I grabbed onto one of the wheel chair handles.

"Please, Uncle Charles, please let me go in with you. I have a bad feeling. One of _those _feelings." I whispered, looking down upon him, sadness and worry filling my now icy eyes. He shook his head and continued on his way. I didn't know what to do. If I begged him, he would just dismiss me again, if I followed him, Eric's _enforcers _would have something to say about it. Ok, I'm just going to sit it out here, while pacing and being ready to head in at the slightest bit of trouble. _Uh, stupid Charles, stupid Eric, stupid everybody._ I let out a frustrated sigh and started to pace a little. That is until I heard a laugh. When I looked up, I seen somebody I haven't in a very long time. Someone who I thought would never be in a battle like this.

"Some things never change. Do they, Miss. Roxi?" His English voice rang through my ears. I can't believe I'm actually looking at him. I can't believe it.

"Cain Marko. You fucking bastard." I laughed out. I know now is not the time to laugh, but I couldn't help it. I haven't seen this guy in forever. We used to know each other, back when I was living in Russia. I met up with him a couple of times, he was visiting there. We were never great friends, but friends none the less. He smiled at me.

"So, I was right. Thing's never change with you. Though, I see you're out of solitude?" He said. I nodded, but didn't verbally respond yet. I shouldn't be making friends with him right now.

"Yes. Well, maybe we'll talk sometime less threatening. How bout it, Juggernaut?" I asked, hoping he'd get my message to end the conversation. I knew that we would have to fight before this scene was over, so it would be better to end this now than later. Thankfully, he got it.

"Sure. We'll talk later." He said, finally ending the short talk. I continued to pace a bit before I felt a tight pain in my stomach. I took in a sharp intake of breath. Something bad was about to happen, I just knew it. I started to walk towards the house, but a strong hand took at tight grip on my arm. I spun around only to meet the eyes of Logan.

"The Professor said stay here, so where do you think you're going?" He asked. I jerked my arm away and growled.

"Something bad is about to happen. But I'm about to get to it before it does." I stated. He just shook his head.

"Not yet, nothing seems wrong, yet." He said, though, I could tell he wasn't truly believing what he was saying.

"Fine, but when something does happen, just remember that it will be your fault because you wouldn't let me get to it first." I growled and walked to the car. I leaned against the black frame and took in a deep breath. This is not going how it should. _Uh, fuck everything. _I shouldn't have come here. I fucking knew it. As I was having my mental argument with myself, I felt the ground shake. I looked up and seen that everything around the house was shaking. Logan looked over to me.

"That's our call." He said before ejecting his claws. I smiled and took off full speed toward Cain. He was our biggest threat. Once he built up momentum he was an unstoppable force. I knew that we couldn't take him out physically, but if we could only get that helmet off, I could get into his mind. Once my body hit him full on, I felt like a train had hit me going full speed ahead. I flew back and barely missed the car. And Logan barley missed me.

"You ok?" Logan asked. Who does he think I am? Some wimpy, little girl who can't defend herself?

"The question is are you ok?" I asked harshly. I don't mean to be mean but it's just my nature. Well, it's really my _other side_, but whatever. I heard a loud thumping noise and looked up in time to avoid being smashed. _This is never going to work._ I ran around him, towards the house. Storm had apparently taken out two and was dealing with the other one. Logan flew pass me and through a window. Turning around was not the best idea. Cain swung his overly large fist at me, causing me to go in the same direction as Logan… and land on him.

"Roxi, this isn't working. We've got to do something else." Logan groaned, pushing me off of him. He's right, but what can we do? He's unstoppable without mind control. "Roxi, you're like the Professor right? You can get in his head." Logan said, reading my mind. I shook my head.

"No. He's wearing a helmet. One like _Eric._ I can't get through it, I'm not strong enough." I said. I usually don't talk bad about myself, but I know when I can't do something.

"Yes you can. You are stronger than the Professor. I can feel it and I seen it in the car when you pushed him away. Roxi, Charles told me how strong you are. You can do it." By now, Cain was almost right in front of us. I shook my head an ran in the opposite direction. Logan ran after him. He isn't gonna last, Cain will ruin him. I took in a deep breath. _Come on, you can do this._ I focused all my attention on Cain. I pushed hard, struggling more than I ever have before. Cain twitched, ceasing his advancement on Logan for a second before continuing. I knew what I had to do. I focused my attention back on Cain. I pushed again, but this time I could feel myself changing. My eyes grew cold as did my body. The wind started up, blowing my hair back. Cain froze. Everything seemed to freeze, but I knew it was just me. I can do this and keep _him_ in control. Logan seemed to realize what was going on and started his attack on Cain.

All of a sudden my concentration was broken. I was thrown against the ceiling, as was everybody and everything else. _Oh no._ This was that thing I was feeling. The bad thing. Charles. There was no way I could easily pull myself to the doors that lead to him, but I had to try. Somehow, I flipped myself over, onto my stomach. Crawling was no use. Come on. I grabbed onto the ceiling, digging my nails into it. I pulled. My body was slowly lurching forward. I can do this. I heard a loud growling voice from inside the room. _Jean._ I pulled myself further, having to get in there. Almost there. Logan had the same idea as me, seeing as he was beside me on my right side. Together we pulled at the door, pulling it open inch by inch. The first thing I saw was Eric through a broken door, being pushed against the kitchen counters. His eyes were wide, which made me follow his gaze. What I seen made me want to die.

Charles was out of his wheelchair, being held in the air. Jean stood in front of him, looking like she was half dead. In a matter of seconds, everything stopped, like in slow motion. Charles turned his head towards Logan and I slowly. He said something but I didn't hear it. I couldn't hear anything. All of my senses except for my sight was shut down. I don't even think I'm breathing. Then he was gone. His body just combusted. To the normal eye it just looked like it blew up, but to me… I seen every piece pull apart. As soon as it happened, I hit the ground. I wanted nothing more than to get up and run in there, but I was paralyzed. _Not Charles._ Out of the corner of my eye, I seen Eric rise and walk towards Jean. He comforted her and lead her out of the house. I wanted to kill him before but now? Now I wanted to do so, so much worse. I wanted to kill him in the most torturous ways then bring him back to life and do it all over again, hundreds of times over. Who gives a fuck if he is my father? I haven't loved him in forever.

I finally got myself back and stood slowly. Logan and Storm was in the room crying. As I walked towards them, I couldn't help but think about how they didn't truly know Charles, but how much they cared for him anyway. I loved that man with all my heart and soul and now he was taken from me. I fell to my knees in front of his wheelchair. I let it all out. I screamed like never before. Breath wasn't a problem for the fact that right now I didn't need it. Ares was expressing himself through me, I didn't need to breathe. As I screamed, I felt everything around me shake violently, things fell to the ground and the walls cracked. I knew Eric and the rest could hear me. I want them to. I want them to know that I am coming for them without mercy or forgiveness. With nothing but rage, hate, and a passion for killing.


	8. Chapter 8

"Where's Remy?" I demanded. Colossus was standing in front of me, being cornered against the wall. I needed to apologize to him. I've been nothing but a heartless bitch since I've been here. What he done is in the past and has nothing to do with his actions now.

"I don't know where he is." The Russian's tone didn't sound exactly truthful. I grabbed a hold of the front of his shirt and pulled him down to my level.

"You're lying. So, I suggest that you tell me the truth if you like breathing." I growled. He looked as if he was thinking things over.

"He's at the boathouse. He didn't look to good when he left. When I asked him about it, he just mumbled nothing and left." He said. I released him and leaned against the wall. _What am I going to do?_ I slid down the wall as the tears started welling up. A large hand placed itself on my shoulder as a large body sat beside me. "What's been going on?" I just broke down. The tears fell powerfully as I leaned against him.

"What am I going to do, Pete?" I asked through the sobs. I've never cried this much in such a short period of time. I've never _lost_ this much in such a short period of time. This is just to much.

"I don't know how to help you if you don't tell me what's going on." Colossus whispered. "Come on. Let's go up stairs." When I didn't budge, two strong arms picked me up. I didn't want to move, I didn't want to do anything but cry. All this built up emotion was getting the best of me. Before I knew it, we was in what had to be Pete's bedroom, for it looked unfamiliar. Pete sat beside me on his bed, not saying anything for the first part. This made me cry more.

"Shhhhh. It's ok. You can cry." He whispered soothingly. After what seemed like forever, my tears came to an end. Slowly, I came back down from my high.

"I'm sorry." I said, barely audible. Pete's hand made it's way to my back, rubbing in circles softly. For such a big guy, his hands sure were soft. _Gentle touch._

"It's alright. Now, do you still want to talk about it?" He asked. I looked up into his soft brown eyes and knew he was someone I could trust.

"Yeah." I said before going on with the story of how Remy and I met and how my life became miserable. I told him about what happened with my family and why I left. I told him all my life secrets, everything.

"And now, I have to find Remy to apologize for how I've been acting and let him know that I love him too before I leave. Once I leave I have a good chance of never coming back." I said, laying against Pete's chest. Somehow we ended up laying together on the bed, cuddling sort of.

"Where are you going?" He asked, twirling a piece of my caramel hair. It couldn't hurt to tell him, it's not like he could stop me.

"To get my revenge. Jean has taken nearly everything that matters away from me. She's gonna get hers. And soon." I said. My tone was bold and held nothing but truth. In a quick instance, Colossus was out from under me and standing beside the bed. His expression was one of confusion, anger, and something I couldn't put a name to.

"You will not. I won't let you." He nearly yelled. _Ah, caring was the other._ I smiled slightly before standing beside him. I placed my hands upon his shoulders and leaned in a little.

"Yes I am. There is nothing you nor anybody else can do about it. This is something I have to do. Jean took Charles from me and I'll be damned if she takes anything else. My life means nothing compared to those I care about." He tried to speak again but I cut him off. "I'm not finished. This is all my fault. It is my fault about what happened to my mother. It is my fault about what happened to my father. It is my fault about what happened to Charles. It is always my fault and it always will be. It will be my fault when someone else dies. My entire existence puts every living creature, plant, anything, at risk of death. It is because of what I am. When someone dies, I have some part in it, some small part. I am the Angel of Death in human form. It is what I am. My other name, my true name is exactly what I am. If I let any power out, I will cause nothing but chaos and death. It is not a coincidence." Colossus didn't speak, nor move, nor even blink. He was frozen.

" I am sorry for what I have put upon you all. I must do this, it was what Charles wanted. I need to go see Remy. Goodbye, Piotr. I will see you again." I leaned in and kissed his cheek. His eyes burned into my body as I walked out of the room. I feel awful about what I just done. I just put all that on poor Pete, but I had to get it off my chest. I have never opened up to anyone like that, not even Charles. But, it was about time to. If I was putting myself at a high risk of dying. _Forget all that, you need to find Remy._ I took my own advice and walked out of the mansion.

The walk was long and quiet, giving me serenity to think clearly. Remy hurt me, but I also hurt Remy. My heart broke, while his soul cracked. By taking things out of proportion, I ruined both our lives, split our hearts. I should have known that jumping to conclusions would only end in ruin. I hurt myself, Remy, and my family. I broke everything. I need Remy, he's my existence. I want him, I need him, I love him.

Remy sat at the end of the dock, his legs dangling off the edge. The moon shone down on him, making him glow. He looked so sad and it was my fault. I left him and when we finally found each other again, I try to leave. I shook my thoughts and slowly I made my way towards him, not making a sound. I was the best predator, quick and silent, always ready. With a few more silent steps, I soon realized that I couldn't do this.

I couldn't make up with Remy, mending our hearts together again, then breaking his again by leaving. Not again. I turned slowly, trying to not make a sound, and started walking away. All was quiet until I made a mistake. _Snap._ A stick broke beneath my shoe. I squeezed my eyes shut and scolded my self for being careless.

"Roxi?" Remy asked form behind me.


	9. Chapter 9

Remy's POV

**How can I be so stupid? What was I thinking? That she would take me back? Well, yes, but I should have known better. Even if she did take me back, she'd just leave again. That's Roxi. She never commits to anything. Ok, that's a lie. She puts herself into what she likes.**

**God, how pathetic am I. She doesn't love you, Remy, she just doesn't. No matter how hard you try, she will never love you…. **_**Snap.**_** What was that? I spun around quickly, only to see an beautiful, agile body start to walk away. The long caramel hair shown in the dark as did the tan skin being shown off by her tank top.**

"**Roxi?" I asked. The body stopped. I could see the muscles contract in her shoulders, flexing, hesitating. Slowly, she spun around. My breath caught at the sight. Her hair framed her perfect face and her white and silver eyes shown. The moonlight did wonders. She's glowing even more than she already does. Beauty in **_**human**_** form.**

"**Remy." Her soft voice drifted in my ears. Roxi started to walk closer, as did I.**

"**Wha' ya do'n' 'ere, Roxi?" I asked. I needed to know. I needed to know if she came back for me. Her expression less face hesitated, if only for an instance. Roxi walked forward slightly, I mimicked her actions.**

"**I'm sorry, Remy. I am so, so sorry." She whispered. I knew right then and there that I was forgiven for everything I had done.**

**Roxi's POV**

As slowly as humanly possible I walked towards him. I need to hold him, to love him. It felt as if I was whole when I did. I needed to feel like that again. I nearly died as I reached his arms. If felt like it used too.

"I'm sorry." I whispered over and over. I've felt horrid over the past 24 hours, like I was slowly falling to pieces and bringing everyone down with me. I am a horrible person. A useless piece of walking matter. I pulled away, gathering myself together. I could see the tears shining in his red and black eyes.

"Sorry about that. I had an, uh, _vulnerable_ moment." I said, my voice growing stronger. I needed to be strong. For myself, for Remy, for _Uncle Charles_. Remy stepped forward, grasping my arms as I tried to walk away. "What are you.." Remy cut me off by placing his lips upon mine. I wasn't has surprised as I should have been, in fact, I seen it coming. I couldn't help but fall into pace with him. I needed it. I wanted it. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him in closer. After what seemed like forever, I pulled away.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Remy. I seem to be doing that a lot; hurting you. And a lot of others as well. It's my curse, to never be happy. I'm sorry." I said as I buried my head into the crook of his neck.

"It' aright', Roxi. Remy kno' ya din't mea' it. I lov' ya, Roxi. Dat wi' neva eva change." Remy whispered in my ear. Right then and there I knew I wanted him. I wanted him deeply. I pulled away and looked at him, lust deep in my heart. I have to have him. I needed him. _Roxi_ wants Remy.

"Take me, Remy. Take me now. I need you. I want it feel like it used to." I whispered, my voice husky and filled with need. Remy's look reflected my own. In a second, I was off the ground and in his arms with my legs around his waist. Remy started to walk towards the school. "No! I said I want you to take me now. Right here. Right now. I need you, Remy. I need you horribly. Please?" I whispered, placing small kisses along his jaw line. I could feel the muscles clench within.

Remy soon gave in and we was on the ground. Remy's hands was up my shirt, as was mine up his. He was devouring my neck as I laid and took it. I miss this. I really do. But I know that this can't last. I need to tell him. I tried to speak but was cut off by my shirt being pulled off my body. The cold done nothing but added to the affect. "Remy…" I whispered, trying to grab his attention. But of course, Remy being Remy, mistook my meaning. I was lifted off the ground for a near 2 seconds, only for my bra to be removed. Before I could say no, Remy was on my chest. I loved the feeling, but I had to tell him. I tried to pull his head away but he wouldn't budge. I groaned. I tried again, only to get an animalistic growl come from Remy's throat.

"Remy stop. I need to tell you something." I whispered. He didn't cease him movements and I thought I was going to have to pull away. I was about to speak before I heard a muffled _what_ come from Remy as he continued his motions while trying to pull off my jeans.

"I won't be here when you wake up." I said, not knowing what his reaction would be. Remy stopped what he was doing, but didn't move. I was scared he was going to leave me. But, what happened next was not what I expected. Remy captured my lips with his in a simple, slow kiss.

"Remy figu'ed dat. Bu' dere's tim' ta pa'suad ya." He whispered, his tone husky and filled with lust. We soon continued what we were doing and ended up completely nude and intertwined as only lover's can. I spent my last night here with Remy, I wanted it that way. I may never see the love of my existence after this night. There may never again be another embrace. Another kiss. Another simple I love you. Nothing again.

I looked down at Remy's sleeping form. My gaze was hard and thorough, for I knew that this may be the last time I see him. I sighed and looked around for my shirt, only to it on the shore of the lake, soaking wet. Slightly frustrated, I grabbed Remy's shirt and slipped it on. I looked over at the moon that had yet to disappear. _Beautiful. Like my Remy._ I sighed again and walked back over to the sleeping body. I knelt beside him, careful not to wake him. Leaning down, I gave him one final kiss upon those sweets he calls lips.

"Nous nous retrouverons, ma chérie." I whispered. With one last look, I walked into the forest and away from the only man that ever made me feel.


	10. Chapter 10

Many of hours later.

**Remy's POV**

I woke with a start, raising up quickly. It took me a minute to realize where I was. As I looked out to the lake, the thoughts of last night flooded my mind. The way Roxi looked in the moonlight. How she forgave me. The way she felt as our body's were together as one. What she said. _What she said._ I was reluctant to look over, knowing that she wouldn't, but hoping that she would, be there. Slowly, I looked down, only to find and empty space that held only my coat and jeans. I can't believe it. She's really gone. She really left me. I felt a tear come to my eye. It slowly fell, going down my cheek until it hit my chest. What do I do? I don't even know where she's gone too. _But someone has to._ I quickly jump up and throw on what clothes I had left. I took off toward the mansion as fast as I could. Maybe it wasn't to late, maybe I could stop her.

I finally reached the mansion, out of breath. I ran trough the halls looking for someone. Anyone. As I turned the corner, I literally ran into someone. It was Rouge. I grabbed a hold of her shoulders as she tried to walk away.

"Ave ya see' Roxi?" I wheezed out. I could hardly breath let alone talk. She looked at me indifferently, before she shook her head.

"No. Sorry." She shrugged before walking off. I growled and continued running down the halls. I knew it would be pointless to ask again. She hates me, so, it's not like she would tell me if she had. In what seemed like ages, I finally found someone. Kitty was walking out of a wall. I ran and ended up startling her. I didn't care. I needed to find her.

"Kit'y, 'ave ya see' Roxi. It' an emerge'cy." I said, my breath finally coming back. Her eyebrows squinted together and she looked confused. _Come on, hurry up_.

"Umm, no. Last I seen of her was last night." She spoke slowly. _Last night_. It had to be before she came to me. Maybe she talked to someone.

"Whe'e?" I asked quickly. I needed answers and I needed them now. It took her a minute to think for some reason.

"Uh, she was going up stairs with Pete." She said. Jealousy poured form her voice. Wait, what? Pete? As in Piotr? What the hell? What was she doing with him? All these questions took over my mind. _Have to know._

"Whe'e is 'e?" I asked quicker than last time. Kitty looked worried, but shook it off as she answered.

"Last I seen he was in the cafeteria." She mumbled. I nodded once before taking off.

I came to a quick stop at the cafeteria doors before slinging them open. My eyes scanned the room, looking for the huge _colossus._ Everyone was looking at me oddly. I mean I did just barge in here with no shirt on. I finally found him, throwing something away. I scampered over to him and pushed him slightly. He looked startled, not that I cared.

"Whe'e is she?" I growled. He looked confused and shook his head. _Like he doesn't know what I'm talking about._ I growled louder and I pushed him again, this time harder. "Whe'e is she? Remy kno' ya kno' whe'e she is!" I all but yelled. I needed to find her and this asshole isn't helping me. I could feel the angry tears started to build. I'm losing myself to my emotions.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The Russian replied. Why is he doing this to me? Why can't he just tell me so I can save her?

"Don' lie ta me!" I yelled. I grabbed for an empty tray and charged it up. If it's blood that will get me my answers, then blood it shall be. I went to throw it, but a strong hand grabbed my shoulder. I spun around only to meet the furious eyes of Logan.

"What the fuck is going on here?!" He yelled. I jerked away and dropped the uncharged tray. I shoved Piotr again, before stating the problem.

"He kno' whe'e she wen', bu' he won' tel' Remy!" I growled. Why won't anyone comply? They know that a war is about to happen, yet they won't listen.

"What the hell are you talkin' bout, Gambit? What's goin' on?" Logan questioned. I yelled loudly.

"Aven't ya be'n liste'in? She is gon'. Remy don' kno' whe'e she gon' ta, bu' da Russ'an do's!" I yelled, shoving Piotr for the 4th time. This time, his skin changed to one of metal and he took and attack pose. I could barely see for the tears and blind rage in my eyes. Logan took both of my shoulders in his hands and shook me.

"You're bein' irrational. Who is gone, Remy? And what does Pete have to do with it?" He said slowly. I let the tears fall freely. I'm going to miss my only chance of saving her.

"Roxi gon'. She tol' Russ'an whe'e she goin'. She ha' ta 'ave." I whispered. Shaking Logan off of me, I leaned against the wall. What is happening to me? Why am I acting like this?

"Let's do this somewhere else." Logan voice broke through. I looked up and seen over 100 pairs of eyes looking at me. I didn't care, I just wanted to know where she is. I look at Logan and Piotr before I walk out the doors. Them following suit. The first room I came too was what used to be Cyclops' office. I continued in and waited for the door to shut. When it finally did, I turned to face to two men.

"Ok, let's start from the top, shall we?" Logan stated. It was more of a command than a question. I sat down and took in a deep breath.

"A'righ'. Roxi say she wa' a lea'in yestaday, ta go fac' dem mut'an's on 'er own. She tol' me dat las' nigh' wa' da las' one Remy wa' gonna spen' wit 'er. W'en Remy wok' up, she wa' gon'. Kit'y say dat she las' see' 'er wit da Russ'an. Remy nee' kno' whe'e she wen' so we ca' sa'e 'er." I finally got out. Eternity seemed to pass as the silence grew larger. Piotr's accent finally broke it.

"Last night, Roxanna had me by the throat in the hallway, demanding to know where you were. She eventually broke down and I brought her upstairs. She told me everything, starting from the beginning and ending with how she's going to try and kill Jean. She said that she was going to get her revenge on her. That's where she's going, but I do not know _where_ that is." He said, placing a hand on my shoulder. I looked up into his eyes and seen the sadness and pity within them. I couldn't help but let more tears escape my eyes.

"An' now, it ta lat'. She gonna die caus' of Remy." I whispered. The sudden slamming of a chair made me jump. I looked up to see Logan out of his seat and halfway to the door.

"Not if I can help it." He stated before walking out the door. Piotr and I looked at one another for a minute before racing out after him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Roxi's POV**

"They're here somewhere." I was walking around in a forest on the outskirts of New York. Erik, for some reason, thought it would be safe. _They will never find us here! _I laughed bitterly. I smelled the air, trying to get a whiff of something. That's when it hit me. The smell of death, chaos, and soon to be decay. _Jean._ I snarled and let out a loud growl. Now was my chance. I ran towards the scent, which was a few miles away. My anger built as I ran. I could literally feel the fire in my step, burning the ground trailing behind me. Soon, I came into a clearing, filled with hundreds, maybe even thousands, of mutants. That didn't phase me. My sight was only on the red haired bitch at the front of the group.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." I whispered. I made my way through the mutants, shoving each one aside, killing one or two. My eyes never left Jean, but I could feel all the eyes burning into me. Eyes like those of Erik. I snarled as I grew closer. I felt a prodding in my mind, which made my anger grow stronger. _I don't think so, Jean._ I was almost in reach when the betrayer, Pyro, stepped in front of me.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked, doing his circus trick with his lighter. I laughed. It sounded foreign and full of evil even to me. I took his circus trick form him and made it my own, only everything around me, including myself, caught alight.

"I believe I'm overthrowing you." I said sickly sweet and threw the flame at him, slinging him across the group of useless mutants. I laughed as I walked closer to her. I was almost there when another body stepped in front of me.

"Erik, I suggest you move." I hissed. I don't have the time for this. I growled. Why can't any one see that what I'm trying to do is for the greater good? She needs to die before she destroys all of which we know.

"You know I can't do that, Roxanna. You need to stop this. What Jean is doing is helping us, helping us against the abominations. The _Homo Sapiens._" He said strongly. I started shaking. I want nothing more than to rip him limb from limb, but I know I can't. _I just can't._

"Step down, _Father._ I do not wish to harm you. I didn't come here for you, I came here for her." I hissed pointing to Jean. I just wanted to rip her to shreds, no one else. Especially not my own father. He stood his ground and didn't dismount.

"No, I can not allow you to do that. As your father, I demand you stand down. I would hate to have to sacrifice my own daughter." He said calmly. I almost combusted as the words left his mouth.

"Sacrifice? Sacrifice?! You know nothing about sacrifice! I have sacrificed everything! My home, my family, my friends! Everything just so I could live! What have you sacrificed? Huh? Your home? Your daughter? Your _wife_?" As the last word left my lips, a hand went across my face. I looked at my father, angered by his action.

"Your mother meant the world to me. She just was in the wrong place at the wrong time." He replied as if it was nothing. _Wrong place at the wrong time?_ For a second I just lost it. I went to attack him, only to be tackled to the ground from many sides. There were at least 12 men holding me down. I screamed and fought, pushing and kicking them off one by one. "Now!" My father's voice yelled. In that instant I could feel many minds probing my own. I screamed as my mind became something I tried to kill long ago. Something deadly, world killing.

_It's my turn now._ Ares whispered before he took over completely.


	12. Chapter 12

**Remy's POV**

"How are we going to find her?" Piotr asked Logan. We were now in what used to be the Professor's office. I believe Storm has taken up the space, seeing as she was here when we arrived. Logan wants to take a task force out as soon as possible.

"I can follow her trail. She has to have left a scent from earlier. Look, finding her is not an issue. We need too…" Logan was cut off.

"No. We can't go after her just yet. We need to wait for Magneto to make the first move, and by waiting, we can cut him off and save the Human race, while gaining back Roxanna." Hank argued. Hank wants to go by what the government says. It's bullshit.\

"No! By den it ba ta lat'. Fa al' we kno', she coul' ba dea'!" I yelled. "Da long'r we wai', da mor' dang'r she coul' ba in! Jean a telapat', no? Wat if she dos sumtin?" I slammed my fist down on the small table with a little to much force. It shinned a little pink then exploded. I growled. Roxi's emotions can get the best of her, making her weak. I don't even want to think of the possibilities.

"He's right. Roxi's mind is vulnerable when she's angry and I'm sure she pissed all to hell right now. I've seen what happens when her mind is exposed to anger. It makes it open to the public. If her mind is open, then her powers are as well. Imagine what could happen if someone tapped into the already open powers. All hell will break lose. I don't know the extent of her powers, but from what I've seen she powerful. Even more so than the Professor was." Logan said, pacing. Out of the corner of my eye, I seen Piotr's eye narrow. I turned to him in a curious matter.

"Yesterday, when she was crying, she told me a lot of things. She said that when something dies, she has a part in it. That it is her fault. She said that her powers, when shown even a little, will cause the world to break out in chaos and death. Her true name is what she really is. A God of War, Death, and Chaos." Piotr whispered. My eyes widened in recognition. When we were together all those years ago, she told me of the power in which she held. She said that she couldn't use her power, that it would be dangerous. And something else, something along the lies of complete annihilation. My mind took me back in time to when she told. I recalled everything. I shook my head slowly. It can't be.

"No." I whispered, causing all eyes to be on me. Logan came over and took me by the shoulders. My head still shaking.

"What? What is it?" Logan roared. Him and secrets didn't mix.

"Roxi tol' Remy once dat da unleashmen' of her pow'r woul' caus' da en' of da worl'. Da ocean' woul' flood, da lan' woul' cav', da volcanoe' woul' erup'. Hell itsel' woul' rise abov'." I whispered. Just the thought made the room grow cold. "We nee' ta fin' her now. Befo'e it ta lat'." As soon as the words left my mouth, the door burst open and in walked Bobby, I think.

"Come quick. You guys gotta see this." With that, he ran out the door, us trailing behind. He brought us into the large lounge area, where the students watched television, played games, and such. There, on the large Television was San Francisco's Golden Gate Bridge. From what was being said, Magneto was spotted there. In that moment, life slowed. This was it. The war. Everyone went into motion. Following Logan, we went downstairs, to where the Blackbird was. It was a rush. Everyone got into form and we took off.

"Pleas', be a'righ', Ange. Pleas'." I whispered as we took off to San Francisco.

"Dear God." Hank whispered. I shook my head. _No, this can't be happening._ I felt tears come to my eyes. We were now on Alcatraz Island, protecting the _cure_. Magneto and his army has finally crossed the bridge with _Roxi_ at the head. She looked beautiful and deadly. The wind was blowing her flaming hair and he feet was leaving behind fire. Her eyes shone so bright, I could see them from the far distance. Those black and gold eyes held nothing but hate and fire. This was not my Roxi. I started to move forward.

"Hold the line!" Logan yelled at me. I stopped. Looking around, I seen all the soldiers, human soldiers, and our team. Kitty and Bobby looked terrified, while Storm, Logan, Hank, Piotr, and Wade all looked ready and defiant. In the eyes of others, how did I look. Maybe strong and ready for anything, but I felt nervous and terrified. Not for myself, but for my Roxi. Any moment could be her last. I felt anger surge through me. This was all _his _fault. Magneto's. He done this, to his own daughter none the less. He let that, that _monster_ take her over. Doesn't he know the consequences? Ares will not hold back, he will show no mercy. He will kill all those around him, including Magneto. Did he think he was safe? Even if Ares didn't kill him, he would surely end with the world.

Magneto yelled, giving the signal to attack. Hundreds of mutants came running from behind him. Logan yelled in the background, though I didn't hear. My eyes were only on Roxi. I had to know she was safe. Our line had broken slightly and we was all fighting. I didn't really know what I was doing or what my opponents were either. I wasn't really in the fight. I kept edging myself closer and closer to Roxi. I needed her. The fighting went on forever and before I knew it, the wind was really picking up and the ocean around us was as well. It rose, forming a dome over the island. From what I could tell, fire was surrounding the outside. The towers and cars around us started to turn to dust, as if something was eating away at it. Same for the soldiers. Logan and storm attempted to get them in the building, but casualties were present. People were dying and it was all Roxi. Some of Magneto's mutants started screaming. Blood was poring from wounds appearing out of no where. You could hear crunches, obviously coming from their bones. They were being ripped apart, literally. It was a gruesome sight.

The wind picked up further and it all cold horribly cold. Ice started forming on everything and everyone. I moved, getting closer and closer to Roxi. I needed to stop this. I fell as the ground started shaking, like an earthquake. I jumped back as a huge root pushed its way through the ground. It shot up towards the top of the dome. If it doesn't stop, all the oxygen will disappear. I had to get to her. Closer and closer I got, until I was in a 3 feet distance. Magneto was lying on the ground, looking terrified, as he should be.

"Roxi, pleas', Roxi, ya nee' ta com' ba'. Remy nee' ya. Figh' it, Ange, figh'. We nee' ya. Al' uh us." I was beside her now, reaching for her hand. "Ares doe't con'ol, ya ca' figh'. Pleas'. I nee' ya, Roxi. I lov' ya." I stopped short, feeling a sharp pain through my stomach. I looked down and seen a large piece of frozen metal through it. This was the end, I knew it. I looked at Roxi, placing my hand on her cheek. "Remy lov' ya, Roxi. Remy lov' ya." With those last words, I fell to the ground. Everything around me stopped and everything went black.


	13. Chapter 13

**Roxi's POV**

"Remy lov' ya, Roxi. Remy lov' ya." And he fell to the ground, dead. I felt everything around me stop and I could see nothing except for Remy. I knew than that he was right. Ares doesn't control me. I collapsed beside him, not completely in control. I looked at his lifeless form, feeling a part of me shatter. I loved Remy and this is where that love got him. _This is all your fault!_ I screamed. I could feel the Earth shake beneath me, causing what was left of the towers and buildings to fall.

"Come on, Roxanna. Don't do this." Ares spoke through me. Lighting lit up the sky, thunder following. Rain poured, but never hit the ground. _Everyone I care about dies because of you. This is the last time. _Everything around me got hot, like Hell on Earth. The ground started to crack, causing some dead bodies to fall through. I felt my entire body shake. "No!" Ares screamed. I pulled back, pushing him deep within my soul. I couldn't just destroy Ares, he was a part of me. Forever. But I could cage him for as long as possible. I laughed at the pain I felt and fell forward, landing on Remy. Everything around me stopped. The weather, the heat, everything. All I could see and feel was Remy. He had no pulse. Remy LeBeau was truly gone. I cried harder than I ever have before. My life was gone.

I could feel people start to surround me, knowing it was the X-Men. They didn't matter. If they did, they'd be dead. I looked up anyway, looking at all their faces. They all held sympathy. I grimaced. I didn't need that. When I looked down, my eyes caught something, or someone. _Eric._

"You!" I growled, standing up. "This is all your fault! Remy's dead! I'm going to kill you in the most torturous way and I won't feel a thing, _Father._" I spat out. Fists tightened, I started to walk over to him. Killing him won't bring back Remy, but it'll help with the pain. Hands grabbed onto me, holding me back. I growled and fought.

"You don't wanna do that, kid." Logan said. I paid no attention. Of course I want to do this. He's the reason Remy isn't with me anymore. He was always the reason. I hissed, fighting harder and harder. More hands grabbed onto me.

"Doing this will make you no better than him, ahrел." Piotr whispered in my ear. I hissed, but I knew he was right. This would make me nothing but a shadowed image of my father. I stopped fighting. Instead of attacking him, I spat in his direction.

"You were never a father to me. Nor will you ever be." I whispered and walked back to my Remy. I ignored all the stares and laid down beside him, my head resting on his chest. All I could do was think about all the times I spent with Remy. All the happy things we done together. I smiled slightly, tears were streaming down my face. These memories done nothing but make me feel guilty. I cause nothing but pain to Remy ever since I met him. Poor thing didn't know what he was getting into. Remy would still be alive if he hadn't have met me. I closed my eyes and imagined his life without me. He'd still be down in New Orleans, gambling and doing work for the Thieves Guild, slightly miserable, but still alive. His happiness and misery matters nothing compared to his life. I opened my eyes and looked down into his lifeless face. He still looked like an angel in death.

"I love you, my Angel." I whispered. Everything, at that moment, went cold. The air chilled around me. I looked up with, a questioning expression, only to see the others frozen. The air had turned a cold blue by now. I looked around, noticing that nothing was moving. When I started to look back at Remy, I noticed a translucent figure. I looked closer, seeing someone I thought I wouldn't see until I was dead.

"Uncles Charlie?" I questioned. This isn't right. He's dead, I seen it. Felt it. I was confused more than ever.

"Do you love him, Roxanna?" He asked. Now I was really confused. So, I am seeing ghosts and they're asking me about my love life.

"Of course I do. With all my heart." I replied. I wanted to know where this was going.

"Alright. Do the right thing and he will love you back." Was Charles' only reply before he faded away. The sky turned back to normal and everything unfroze. I was still staring at the space where Uncles Charles was. What was that about and since when do I see ghosts? I shook my head. I'm going insane.

"We need to go, Roxi." Storm said, bringing me out of my haze. I looked up at her.

"Ok, but we're not leaving him here." I replied and started to stand, but before I did, I moved my head close to Remy's. "Never forget me, Love, for I will never forget you." With that, I leant down and placed a simple kiss upon his blood covered lips that tasted so sweet. "Je t'aime." I whispered and walked away. Tears fell from my eyes as I did. I was walking away from the only person I ever truly loved. I heard gasps come from behind me and I stopped in my tracks. Turning around caused tears to fall harder.

Remy was leaning up, very much alive. I was shocked to say the least. I know now what Uncles Charles was talking about . I ran to him and tackled him into the ground. I placed the sweetest kiss on his lips. I had him back now and I wasn't going to let go. "How is this possible?" He asked. I looked into his eyes. They were still the beautiful black and red I've grown to love. I shook my head.

"You wouldn't believe me." I replied. I can't believe this. All I've ever been able to do is kill. Kill and nothing more. But I just gave back a life. A life. Not a death. Tears formed into my already wet eyes. "I gave life." I shook my head and kissed him more. He smiled.

"Yes you did. And maybe, in the future, you'll give more life." Remy replied. Did that have a double meaning? I think it did. But it doesn't matter. "I have you now, Roxanna, and nothing will ever take you from me again. I promise." I smiled and pulled him into the hundredth kiss in the past 2 minutes.

"I love you, Remy. Never, ever forget that. I love you, darling." I whispered into his ear. Everything is perfect now and nothing will ever come between us.

"I love you to, Cherie. My _Magnifique Ange._"


End file.
